


Childhood Memories

by Jld71



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: Childhood Memories, Death from Old Age, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Recalling childhood memories





	Childhood Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



> Written for a prompt by evil_little_dog: Peter Pan, Wendy Darling, Childhood memories

"Make sure to leave the window open," the frail voice spoke, a hand barely moved, trying to wave in the direction of the window.

The nurse turned to the small body laying on the bed, a look of shock on her face. "Ma'am, you'll freeze in this cold air."

"Does it matter at this point? Do as I've asked," Wendy Darling spoke with authority, despite her frailty. She knew her time on this earth was almost up. She was lingering, hoping for one last chance meeting from her childhood.

The nurse did as ordered, left an extra blanket on the bed and backed quietly out of the room.

Wendy lay in the too big bed, waiting, hoping that tonight would be the night. She prayed to whatever God still listened to a little old woman's prayers that he would come. She closed her eyes, thinking back to the first time Peter Pan had flown through that very window. Even as an adult, she refused to move from what was once the nursery. Couldn't in case Peter came for her. This was the only window he would know to come to, to search her out.

She heard movement at the window, something heavier than the window blowing the curtains aside. She looked up to see a darkness filling the window. It slipped in, past the sill and crept toward her. Her eyes widened. Her prayers had been answered.

At her bedside hovered Peter Pan. He was still a young boy, the same age as when she'd first met him. When she and her brothers had been sprinkled with fairy dust. He was still so beautiful. For a moment, he stole her breath away.

"Wendy?" Peter spoke, his voice still musical in it's quality. It brought tears to her eyes to hear that voice again.

He hovered closer to her, looking down at her with a sad smile. "You got old, Wendy Darling."

She barked out a laugh. "Peter, always a way with words. Yes, my eternally young friend. I grew up."

Peter laughed at her words and gave a mock shudder. "Why would you go and do a thing like that?" He asked, mischief twinkling in his eyes before the sadness moved in. "I felt you calling me. You're not long for this world," he said as he settled his body down on the bed next to her. He reached out, fingers caressing her cheek.

"Do you still remember how we met? How my shadow got separated from me?" He tilted his head back and laughed at the memory.

"Yes and I had to sew it back on. It was such a naughty shadow. Just like the boy it belongs to," she said, eyes crinkling up with laughter. "How is that pesky shadow?"

"Stuck to me like it was sewn on," he said. "The Lost Boys miss you. You were supposed to be their mother," he said, turning away from her as the sadness edged into his voice.

"Peter . . . I had to return, to live my life, to grow old. Not everyone can lead a swashbuckling life. There can only be one Peter Pan," she said as she clasped her hand in his. He was still a lost boy himself.  
"I know. Doesn't mean I had to like it."

"I'm glad you came Peter. I've missed you. Stay with me, until I fall asleep?" Her old eyes pleaded with him.

He smiled at her. "There's nowhere I have to be," he said as he made himself comfortable on the bed. He knew she had precious little time. She would be gone before morning's light and he would stay with her, until the end.

He watched as her lips twisted up into a smile. She closed her eyes, still holding his hand as she let sleep come to her. Her breathing was soft, almost soothing to listen to. His eyes flicked around the room, noticed where he was and smiled. The nursery. He heard her breathing falter and his eyes went back to her.

"Wendy?" He called quietly, knowing she was no longer with him. Not in the body his hand still clasped. But, there was no reason for tears. Wendy was free from the frailty of her body. He gently placed her hand on the bed and stood, looking down at his friend. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek before moving away from her and gliding to the open window.

He turned back to the bed, a smile on his face. The mischief back and his eyes danced in the dark. He let out a laugh as he extended his hand. "Wendy Darling, are you ready? Neverland awaits your return."

"I am, Peter," she said as she took his hand. She turned to look at her former self.

"You aren't her Wendy, not anymore. When you passed, I was able to catch you, your essence. You will always be the girl I met all those years ago. Come, such adventures await us!"

Together they silently passed over the window sill, out into the night air and on to Neverland.


End file.
